You'll Never Know
by SophieBby
Summary: Rachel is a normal 15-year-old girl, she lives in Chicago and leads a happy life. What happens when a boy named Four enters her dance group? Along with his friends, Peeta, Augustus and Daniel. Who will fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rachel pov**_

The headlights on cars clear my way as I make my way down the busy streets on the way home from dance practise. I just can't seem to get my part right, my dance group is doing a dance to the song 'Hush Hush' by Avril Lavgne.

I slump my way into the house and rush to my room, going past the kitchen and grabbing a small bag of potato chips on the way. My bag seems to like weighing a ton suddenly. I throw it in the corner of my room. I have posters covering every inch of my room, apart from the window balcony next to my bed. I pull out a pair of bunny onezies and slump onto my bed playing with my iphone. I text my bestie Katniss, who recently broke up with her boyfriend/asshole Peeta.

**Hey girl!** She replies almost immediately.

_Hi._

**What you doing? **

_Eating and watching Doctor Who. _Oh great, that's what Katniss does when she's sad or lonely. Coups up in her small room with a tub of ice cream or takeouts and watches Doctor Who. I sigh and reply.

**Oh, okay. You okay? **

_He's been calling all day... _Oh s**t.

**Oh. Do you wanna come over? We can get tacos! **

_Nah. I got to help my mom with dinner. Talk later._

**Okay, bye.**

I lock my iphone and set it down on the night stand. I finish my chips and chuck them on the floor. I lie on my stomach, like a starfish and fall into a deep sleep.

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

My alarm clock plays 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley, waking me up at once. I slap the button on the top of it and roll off the bed. I'm defiantly not a morning person. I go into my wardrobe and pull out a floral dress I got from Valley Girl. I pull on short black spandex underneath so I don't just flash some random my underwear. I put on just a little mascara and blush before jogging down the hall into the living room. My 11 year old sister and 17 year old brother sit on the leather couch, watching a program on Cartoon Network called 'Regular Show' which annoys me. I'd rather something that has cute little animals on it, like Animal Planet.

"Hey, Rach." My sister, Alia says. She's wearing a bright pink top with the words 'too amazing' written in the right corner, with a florescent yellow tight skirt and orange socks.

"Hey." My older brother, Harry, is in his usual jeans and shirtless. He looks up at me and smiles. I guess I kind of always liked Harry more than Alia, she can be REALLY annoying sometimes. So can Harry but I guess I just like him a little more.

I pace into the kitchen and grab a banana from the fruit bowl beside the microwave. I walk back down the hallway into my room and grab my dance bag from where I left it last night. It was Saturday and I have early morning practise. I swipe my phone from the nightstand and check the time. 7:48 am, I have until 8:30 to get to the dance suite. I make sure to tell Harry to tell Mom I've gone to practise.

I start to make my way down the empty streets. It's a little cold so I pull my thin sweater out of my bag. I really should have gotten a bigger one before I left. I turn a corner and see the Dance suite across the road; I jog over to it and burst through the wooden doors.

Half of my class is already there. I go into the changing rooms and change into my dance outfit and unlace my red converse high-tops. Our group usually dances without shoes, it's just easier.

Our dance teacher, Mrs Ebony, gathers us all into a circle.

"Okay! Thanks for coming today for practise!" She starts off. "We have a new member with us today, his name is Four and he'll be here for the rest of the semester." She gestures to a tall boy, good build and very handsome. But that's not what captures my attention. It's his eyes. They are a medium shade of blue, and startling. I realize I've been staring for a while and look away, blushing.

We separate and start with stretches. I see Four looking at me from the corner of my eye. Four, what a strange name. It's probably just a nickname. I attempt a bridge and succeed, flipping back over. I hear someone clap and look behind me to see Four, walking towards me.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Rachel." _Please blush, don't escape now... _

"That's a nice name. I'm Four." Oh god, there's the blush.

"Hi, Four." He holds out a hand and I shake it.

"I guess I'll see you around, Rachel."

"You too, I guess." He turns around and walks away just as Mrs Ebony calls us all back into a group to practise our routine.

Practise ends and I change back into my floral dress and converses. Me and some friends, Tess, June, Katniss and Kaede, are going out to get a smoothie or something before we all head home. We walk into Starbucks and order quickly. I get a strawberry and cream frappuccino, my favourite. Kaede and Katniss get mint coffees and June gets a wild berry smoothie. We sit outside and sip on our drinks.

"So, what do you guys think of that new guy? Four I think his name was." Kaede points out.

"Yea, he can dance pretty well. But who would name their child Four? You guys think it's a nickname?" June says.

"Most certain..." I say slowly. They all look at me. "What?"

"We saw you two talking. Do you know him?" Katniss whispers. I shake my head.

"No." June wiggles her eyebrows at me. Kaede's smile is reaching her eyes and Katniss's mouth is hanging open a little.

"He likes you. It's obvious." Kaede giggles. Ugh, no. Not again...

"No he doesn't. Just, no." They shrug and I turn back to my drink, which is now empty. I drag myself over to the bin and throw the cup inside. As I'm walking back I bump into a firm chest. I mumble a sorry and keep walking but they have a firm grip on my wrist. I look up and see Four smiling at me.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi." I mumble.

"Hey, guys!" He gestures over to a couple of boys sitting at a table in the corner of the room. They walk over. "This is Rachel, she's in the dance group I said you should join."

"Rach, this is Augustus and Daniel." He points at each as he say their name. Augustus has mahogany coloured hair and light blue eyes. Daniel has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Both very attractive. I wave at them and force a smile.

"i should get back to my friends. See you later, Four." I wave goodbye and jog over to June, Katniss and Kaede, who seem to be having a 'who can smile the widest' competition.

"Oh my GOSH! Did you see that!" Katniss screams. I cover her mouth with my hand and she licks it. I pull back fast.

"Eww!" I wipe my hand on June, who doesn't care because she's too busy letting her jaw hit the ground.

"Okay, Rach, Four _defiantly _likes you. It's so obvious!" Kaede screeches. I sigh.

"And that other boy with the brown hair and blue eyes was making googly eyes at you!" She must have been referring to Augustus. I roll my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. They're looking at us now. ACT NATURAL!" June half whispers, half screams. My phone saves me from more awkward questions. I have a text from Harry.

_Is dance over yet?_

**Yea, I'm just with Katniss, June and Kaede. **Harry was dating Kaede, which was a bit awkward.

_TELL KAEDE I SAY LOVE YOU BABE! _I sigh.

"Kaede, Harry says 'love you babe'" She grabs my phone and types fiercely on the screen. After she hands it back to me. I don't bother seeing what it says, eww.

**It's Rach now. Does Mom want me home?**

_Yea._

**Okay, I'll be home soon.**

_I'm having friends over tonight. See you later sis._

**Okay bro.**

I lock my phone and stick it in my phone in my dance bag.

"I got to go, my mom wants me home. Ugh." They wave goodbye and I start to walk back home.

When I get there, I go to my room and change into a pair of denim high-wasted shorts and a loose American flag singlet. I head back downstairs and grab a chocolate muffin from the pantry. I flop on the couch and switch on the television. I switch it to Animal Planet which is playing '_Meerkat Manor.' _

_**Harry pov **_

I'm having my Four, Peeta, Augustus and Daniel over tonight.

_**Rachel pov**_

_~ A few hours later ~_

The doorbell goes off and Harry rushes downstairs to get it. He opens the door and gets greeted by man-hugs and slaps on the back. Harry comes back in with 3 boys. Not just _any _3 boys. Oh god, it had to be Four, Augustus, Daniel and Peeta. As in Peeta-the-ass-who-cheated-on-my-best-friend. When Four sees me he raises an eyebrow and smiles at me.

"Hey, Rach. We meet again." I roll my eyes and smile at him.

"It seems like it." I turn off the tv and stand up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... You two know each other?" Harry says.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Just, how?"

"Rachel's in my dance group." Four says.

"You dance, dude?"

"Yea."

"Well... Dance for us!" Harry says. I sigh. Four holds his hand out to me. I take it while reaching for my phone in my back pocket.

"Just dance to the music." I whisper. I click on 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley. Our living room is pretty clear so we won't have a problem with space. Four places a hand on my waist and I grip his shoulder. The music starts and we start to dance along with it. We were both pretty advanced dancers. My brother was video recording it and Augustus, Peeta and Daniel were watching, wide eyed. The song ends and we stop dancing. Augustus starts to clap and everyone follows. I see Mom out of the corner of my eye, she looks proud. We bow and I start to walk off to my room, someone grabs my arm, stopping me.

"We should practise together sometimes. It'll be fun!" Four looks at me and states.

"Maybe we should." I nod and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, PART 1**_

_**Previously:**_

"_**We should practise together sometimes. It'll be fun!" Four looks at me and states. **_

"_**Maybe we should." I nod and smile.**_

_**Rachel pov**_

I stumble up to my room and flop down onto my bed. I pull out my phone and join a group chat with Kaede, Katniss and June.

**Harry's having friends over... guess who. –Rach**

**OH OH OH OH OH! –Kaede**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! –June**

**YEA RACH! WHO? ;D –Katniss**

**Four, Augustus, Daniel and Peeta *cough* asshole alert *cough* -Rach**

**I KNEW FOUR LIKES YOU! And, oh. –Katniss**

**Come one Kat! HE'S AN ASSHOLE! LET EM GO! –June**

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! DITCH THE ASSHOLE NAMED PEETA! –Kaede**

**Ha ha ha ha ha :| -Katniss**

**Oooookay :/ -Rach**

**Seriously, Peeta's an asshole. –June**

**OH! TELL HARRY I LOVE HIM! ;**** -Kaede**

**:| -Rach**

**;****************************** -Kaede**

**STOP VIRTUALLY KISSING RACHEL'S BROTHER! –June**

**Okay, have to go girls! Talk later :D –Katniss**

**Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee toooooooooooooo! I want food :3 –June**

**So do I, noodles? –Kaede**

**BYE GUYS –Rach**

I throw my phone onto the nightstand and sigh into my pillow. I pull out my laptop and go through my notifications.

_**Harry posted: "My sister and a friend dancing! I think they should go out :D Who else?"**_

_**34 people liked this.**_

That's it! I'm going to kill Harry.

I grab my pillow and head down the hallway to Harry's bedroom, where they are playing video games. I silently slip through the ajar door and sneak up behind Harry. Four sees me and smiles. I hold a finger to my lips. I whack Harry in the back with the pillow and he lets out a scream.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU POST THAT ONLINE?!" I scream. I whack him again and he shields himself with his hands. I laugh as I whack him.

"Yea, Harry! _Why_did you post a video of us dancing? Hmm?" Four asks.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'LL DELETE IT!" Harry pleads.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough!" I whack him again. "DELETE IT!" He grabs his phone and deletes the video.

"Good." Four says.

"Oh! And Kaede says 'love ya babe.'" I say, mocking Kaede's voice. I walk out of the room leaving everyone speechless. I hear a call from Harry as I'm walking down the hall.

"TELL KAEDE I LOVE HER TOO!"

"Text her yourself!" I call back, locking myself in my room for the night. Oh fun.

I stumble into the kitchen for dinner and sit down at the glass table set in the middle of the room. I have a feeling dinner with Harry's 'friends' isn't going to be very fun.

Mom has set out 9 plates for everyone. Dad just came home from work and Alia has been at a friend's place. Mom calls out to the boys and they come rushing out. I slump down in my seat and look at my hands. Everyone else sits down and we plate up some of Mom's lasagne onto each other's plates. I cut of the corner of the lasagne and stick it in my mouth.

"So, Four. You know Rachel?" Dad asks, Four nods and smiles at my Dad.

"How _do _you two know each other?" Alia questions. I swallow and answer.

"Dance." I say. Mom smiles and opens her mouth to speak, I look at her, and she grins and carries on.

"I saw you two dancing before. Ross, didn't you know our daughter is so talented?" Mom says to Dad.

"Actually, I didn't! I knew she did dance but I've never seen her dance before."

"Actually I got it on-" Harry starts. I glare at him, he just smirks. "I got it on tape. Would you like to see it Father?" I rub my temple and shove another chunk of food in my mouth.

"I would love to!" He answers. Harry passes Dad his phone and taps on the screen, I can hear music come on and Dad smiles, along with Harry, who is grinning at me. When the music stops, Dad looks at me and Four, smiling his head off.

"I told you she was amazing! What is that song, Rach?" Mom asks.

"Warrior by Beth Crowley." She nods and smiles at us. We all finish our dinner and me and Augustus, who I met earlier, volunteered to clean up. I rinse the plates and stick them in the dishwasher. I can feel Augustus's eyes on me, following my every move. He was a nice boy, just; I find it a little scary how his eyes follow me everywhere. I finish the plates and start to walk out of the kitchen when Augustus's hand circles my wrist, pulling me back.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" He asks. _Oh hell no... _

"Sure..."

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
